<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momentarily Distracted by Ingenueity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516093">Momentarily Distracted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity'>Ingenueity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/F, Hilda does something for once, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, We have a BETA glenn is SAFE, slight exhibitionism, thigh highs :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Byleth, Hilda thinks. She's always diligently working and hardly has any free time for herself. Something has to change!</p><p>In which Hilda wanders into Byleth's office looking to help her relieve some of her stress. Little does Hilda know, Byleth's already one step ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momentarily Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BETA'd by the wonderful moomoomilklol (THANK you magikarp!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 you are incredibly cool &amp; nice! ; - ; )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leisure was a luxury. Before her arrival at the Officer’s Academy, Hilda was used to extravagant treatment on a daily basis. To say her new demanding line of work wasn’t starting to take a toll on her body would be a flat out lie. She missed the days where she could be unapologetically lazy. Since the war started even basic amenities were becoming scarce. Missions to secure food and supplies were becoming more and more frequent. Any free time was basically out of the question. After being deployed on several exhausting skirmishes this week alone, Hilda felt she was in desperate need of being pampered.  </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll go see Byleth, </em> Hilda thought, <em> she’s probably more weary than I am </em>. </p><p> </p><p>As Byleth usually lead most battles, she was probably more than exhausted. She always gave it her all on the battlefield and was always swamped with responsibilities when she returned. Hilda tried to remember a time when she’d last seen Byleth relax but her memory was falling short. Maybe the Professor had long since forgotten the definition of "fun". Hilda couldn’t imagine how tired the Professor must be without any sort of reprieve. </p><p>Maybe it was that thought alone that drove her into knocking on the door to Byleth’s office. She knocked lightly a few times and waited patiently for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock! K-knock! Knock!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-who’s there? C-come in.” <em> It sounded like Byleth’s voice </em>, Hilda thought. But there was a franticness about the tone that most definitely did not sound like Byleth. Did Hilda hear something akin to surprise? She wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just your prized ex-student and your most valuable ally.” Hilda said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth was sitting at her desk eyeing Hilda suspiciously as she entered the office. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Hilda closed the door behind her and went to stand by the Professor’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hilda.” Byleth greeted. Her voice had returned to normal. Although Byleth sat with her usual nonchalant look, Hilda could see a light sweat glistening on her forehead. <em> Just what could be riling up the Professor like that? </em>Curiosity began to nibble away at the back of Hilda’s mind although she wasn’t one to pry.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<em> Oh who was she kidding? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course she was! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You sounded surprised to hear me at the door!” Hilda commented hoping she wasn't coming off as too forward. "Were you expecting someone else?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well today’s my day off. I didn’t expect anyone to show up at my office this afternoon so I was just starting to doze off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Hilda said as she sat up on the edge of Byleth’s desk. She inched closer to the other woman as her fingers gripped the edge. For some reason her own heart was beating faster.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was used to lying to get out of things. She specialized in tweaking her voice sweetly and swaying her body in just the right way to be let off the hook every time. The results were always undeniable. Whether telling innocent fibs was considered a talent or not Hilda did consider herself a master. That’s why it was so easy to tell when Byleth was lying to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you need?” Byleth’s reply was short and to the point. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to see if you wanted to do something with me? You’ve been working so hard! What you need is a little bit of time with another girl!” Hilda said brightly. “We can do anything you want really!”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s eyes lowered, “I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can paint our nails or just sit and gossip. Ah, I know! We can plan a trip into town. I bet if we go shopping we can easily find ourselves dates for the evening. Two pretty girls wandering alone in town? It sounds like a dream to me! Professor, please say yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda… ah.” Byleth’s face reddened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you so flushed before Professor! All I did was mention the very high chances of us finding dates. I, for one, would love to find someone to treat me tonight. It’s been so long.”  She whined. Hilda didn’t mean to let her neediness make itself apparent in her voice. “Surely you can understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth squirmed in her seat. She definitely was acting suspicious. Hilda thought it was rather odd. Usually nothing could phase the professor's stoic nature, but here Byleth was with such an intense look about her. With her flushed expression and twitching movements Hilda could only infer the cause. She mischievously decided to play along.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we get going?" Hilda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you using me as an excuse to get out?” Byleth questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hilda said. “Maybe if I wasn’t crystal clear enough- I was asking if you wanted to go out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>"On a date?" Byleth more upright upright now; her mouth was slightly open. "Hilda that's very bold of you." <em> Was she flirting back or just making a deadpan comment? </em> With Byleth it was so hard to tell. Hilda just couldn't get a read on her! That's what made it so much fun. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't be like that!” Hilda giggled. She tilted her head back, “I was only kidding, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have said yes.” Byleth said.</p><p> </p><p>“You would have?” Hilda said in fake shock. Her hand moving to cover her mouth. “You flatter me.”</p><p><br/>
“You’re such a tease Hilda.” Byleth narrowed her eyes. A smile was visible on her face. “What are you trying to achieve right now?” It was more of a demand than a question. She really wasn’t intent being toyed with for much longer. Hilda could sense she had to change her approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Blame my inquisitive nature but I get the feeling you like me.” She said. “I think you’re excited by the fact that I’m here. Maybe you’re even turned on right now?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a bold accusation.” Byleth said as she continued to stare her down. This time Hilda felt the Professor’s gaze sweep over her whole body. She quite enjoyed being eyed like this.</p><p> </p><p>“For example, I haven’t seen your other hand this entire conversation.” Hilda said. <em> It's now or never </em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth looked away. Her body language betrayed the fact that she was hiding something. It was true her other hand was obscured from vision underneath her robes. If Hilda was right then Byleth had some explaining to do. </p><p> </p><p>“So the question stands, Professor, what were you doing when I walked in?” Hilda asked.</p><p> </p><p>When Byleth said nothing in reply, Hilda stood up. She wandered closer to Byleth, her voice dripping with sweetness. “Did the weight of all those strenuous tasks finally catch up to you? Was the tension just too much for one girl to handle? I bet you were pleasuring yourself before I came in AND while we were talking. I never would have guessed you were that deprived. You're filthy, Professor!”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda grasped Byleth’s arm while looking her in the eye. Byleth’s face was beet red; her indecent behavior had been exposed. She only nodded as she raised her hand of her own volition. Although it was difficult to see under all of her robes, she had visibly been playing with herself. There was a small pool between her thighs and her digits were wet with slick. With no more stimulation between her legs, Byleth shuffled uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought so.” Hilda said playfully as she sat down on Byleth’s lap. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and whispered in her ear. “I said earlier that you need time with a girl. Have you ever been with a girl before?"</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem shocked...” Byleth's voice trailed off. <em> Had she expected Hilda to be embarrassed by catching her red-handed? Maybe she was embarrassed herself? It turns out the professor is quite the little masochist, </em> Hilda grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. We’re very similar you and I.” Hilda said pleasantly. She rocked her hips forward to relieve some of her own building tension. “So how badly do you want me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmmm… Plenty." Byleth brushed Hilda’s long pink hair; a strand of it tucked gently behind her ear. “You're such a troublesome girl… but I think you could be useful to me right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda enjoyed that response. She purred in delight while she grinded down on Byleth’s thigh. Her movements causing Byleth to groan in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“And just what would you have me do?” Hilda traced her gloved finger tips along Byleth’s jawline. She lifted up Byleth’s chin so their eyes met. “Name it and it’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your clothes are so brightly colored and distracting. I’ll have you strip for me first.” Byleth said. She had expected Hilda to complain about not appreciating high fashion but instead she said nothing. She simply compiled as she reached for her first belt buckle. It was tossed to the floor with a clink. She undid the clasp around her waist and started to untie the strings of her bodice.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda bounced lightly in Byleth’s lap so she could start to pull of her dress. When Byleth tried to help her, Hilda lightly swatted at her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“No touching!” Hilda huffed, “where’s the fun in going too fast?” Hilda teased. “I’m going to put on a show for you!” She had to admit, she always did love putting on a show.</p><p> </p><p>Next came her boots. She pulled them off while enjoying the way Byleth watched her legs. Hilda was quite proud of her boot's upkeep. They were always clean and as polished as they could be. All of that was ignored as she threw them to the floor next along with the rest of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Now in just her smallclothes, she moved again. She took off her panties exposing her lower half to Byleth. Swaying ever so slightly she reached for her sheer stockings. Her fingers hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually my thigh highs stay on. They're rather cute don't you think?" Hilda said as she made sure Byleth felt the material against her skin. Byleth shivered in response.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda straddled Byleth so her legs were on either side of her waist. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda’s chest was particularly close to Byleth's face. Byleth just stared obediently. Hilda knew if she let her loose to do as she pleased she'd ravage her. She'd probably eat Hilda out right there on her desk without any restraint. And that simply wouldn't do. Hilda wanted to be coveted and desired. The professor would just have to be patient for now. There was still a game to be played.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like what you see?" Hilda said as she unclasped her bra. The garment fell between them as she embraced Byleth. Their chests now pressed together, Hilda let out a moan. Byleth's clothes rubbed her bare skin in just the right way.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Byleth answered. Her breath was faster now.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda said with a smile. "I'm all yours! Touch me any way you'd like. I'm dying to see what those fingers can do."</p><p> </p><p>"Such temptation" Byleth said as she squeezed Hilda's sides. Her bare skin was so incredibly soft. </p><p> </p><p>"Not so rough Professor! Hilda said playfully. "I'm a delicate flower. I'm very likely to bruise."</p><p> </p><p>Byleth let her hands slip down to grab Hilda's ass, she squeezed much to Hilda's delight. Hilda raised herself higher hoping Byleth would continue.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if she read her mind, Byleth traced one of her fingers around Hilda's tight entrance. Her other hand was still cupping Hilda's butt, making sure Hilda was steady.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah. Right there." Hilda whimpered as Byleth inserted two digits. She began pumping her fingers in and out rhymically matching the sway of Hilda's hips. Hilda's movements were mesmerising and it took all of Byleth's concentration to keep a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Faster." Hilda said as she began to grind at her own pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Beg for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly." Hilda panted.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth's hand on her ass came down pushing Hilda down onto her fingers. Byleth began to rub frantically causing a pleasure so intense Hilda could feel her orgasm starting to build. Her toes curled as she buckled over into the professor's touch. Just as swiftly as she started, Byleth slowed her movements again. A sadistic sort of smile rested on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please!" Hilda cried out. "I'm so close. I need it!"</p><p> </p><p>Byleth went to kiss her neck which promptly turned into a bite. She began to frantically rub Hilda again building her up to a climax. The stimulation ended up being too much for Hilda. She cried out as she came around Byleth's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda lifted herself off Byleth's lap. Her entire lower body was soaked. <em> That is definitely a first </em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pretty skilled at this!" Hilda laughed as she sank down to the floor  between Byleth's legs. "Have you ever been eaten out?" She asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Byleth respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Well no matter." Hilda shrugged. She danced her fingers across the black lace tights admiring their texture. The raciness of Byleth's attire had always caught Hilda's attention; the way she liked to put her body on display always filled Hilda's mind with naughty thoughts. As enticing as the subtle sway of Byleth's hips was Hilda couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she caught other girls staring.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda hooked her fingers around Byleth's tights and pulled them down to her ankles. She was gentle as to not cause any tears. They were such nice tights after all! She then lifted Byleth's skirt up. Her mouth watered at the welcome surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor. I'm utterly shocked! You're not wearing anything underneath?"</p><p> </p><p>Byleth said nothing. She only pet Hilda's hair softly, further encouraging her. Hilda's mind couldn't help but wander. How many times had Byleth gone commando like this? Knowing what she knew now, it might have been rather frequently.</p><p> </p><p>"Hilda…"  Byleth said so gently that Hilda felt her heart flutter. "Show me what that mouth can do."</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, my lady." She said pressing a kiss to her thigh. Hilda began to lick her cunt thoroughly. The amount of pressure she was applying with her tongue was just right. She was obviously skilled. Hilda sucked hard at her clit causing Byleth to scream out as she climaxed. Hilda hummed in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>"E-enough." Byleth's voice was ragged. She took a few moments to catch her breath while Hilda cleaned up around Byleth's thighs with her tongue. The sight was almost too much to handle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Byleth grabbed Hilda's shoulders, guiding her back up onto her lap for an embrace. Hilda's cheek rested on Byleth's shoulder. Both of them sighed in a weary satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>"You're certainly amazing." Byleth admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You think?" Hilda grinned into her collarbone. She left a few nips on the tender skin there. A few of her marks there would suit Byleth nicely.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm." Byleth lifted her head up, exposing her neck to more of Hilda's bites.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I want more than anything." Hilda ever-so-softly kissed Byleth's lips. "If things could stay exactly like this forever, I'd be happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Complacency doesn't suit you as much as you think it does." Byleth said.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever do you mean by that?" Hilda replied heatedly. Byleth opened her mouth to elaborate but was cut short. "Wait-" Hilda said furrowing her brow, "I just realized I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't mean that." Byleth said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh but I do." Hilda said jokingly. "I enjoy being lazy all the time, especially when I'm sooo good at it."</p><p> </p><p>Byleth chuckled shook her head, "If you say so." </p><p> </p><p>"And maybe you could learn to enjoy it too?" Hilda pressed a kiss to Byleth's cheek leaving a slight lipstick mark. Byleth looked so good in her color.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll get accustomed to it." Byleth continued, "-especially if we were to continue these rendezvous."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll check my schedule." Hilda grinned while getting up. She began to redress; starting the slow process of putting on all the different layers of clothing. <em> Maybe her outfit was a bit extensive </em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>As she swiveled around. She noticed Byleth was staring at the floor. Her panties were still there. She had purposefully left her smallclothes there on purpose.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh those?" Hilda said. You can keep them since evidently you need a pair of your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Hilda." Byleth said, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll be around later tonight if you're still interested in that date!" Hilda laughed. She already knew the answer. She had Byleth right where she wanted her. It would only be a matter of time before Byleth would fall for her. And having the Professor dote on her and pamper her to her heart's content? Hilda could get used to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on twitter @bigfishiekisses</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>